Character adoption center
If you want to put a character up for adoption, put it directly into the top section, marked Up For Adoption, no requests or communication with any of the operators necessary. *If you want to adopt something, leave a message on the talk page and someone will get back to you ASAP, normally with a yes. *If two or more people want the same character, then you have a week to give your reasons for WHY you should have the character, before which the person running it (either myself or Lightning) decide who gets it. If someone doesn't get their reason in by the end of the week, then it goes the person who did. *Please, no mass adoptions with more than 10 requests at one time. That means you can only have 10 requests in a day. *You MUST be logged in to adopt, no IP adoptions. Thank you. weapon of mass destruction speaking,ill blow up cities for free on tuesday (talk) 08:36, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Up For Adoption *Abdul the Hedgehog *Anatoli the Echidna *Andrew the Hedgehog *Andy the Hedgehog *Ank-Ton the Hedgehog *Ares the Magpie Crow *Augustus the Hedgehog *Bartholomew Gehring (Hedgefox) *Blizzard the Fox *Bopha Channary *Breadwinner the Hedgehog *Brian Turein *Buffy Zuamiku *Carlo the Hedgehog *Carlos the Slug *Carlotta the Baikal Seal *Carson Mercury (Sabotender from Final Fantasy XI) *Chantrea Moldest (Member of the Moldest Family) *Cirucci Riphoseth *Darien Delphi *David the Echidna *David the Stegosaurus *Donald Goodwin *Dr. Mecha Hedge (Mechanical Hedgehog) *Dr. Ovi "Eggman" Robotnik Porcupine *Dr. Rudy Monkey *Drury the Saber-Toothed Squirrel *Ebenezer the Rat *Edward the Balkan Pierrot Butterfly *Elias the Echidna *Emel Nami *Eva Boudreau *Eva Murphy *Flick the Jack Mackerel *Flint Moebius *Frank the Dog *Fujimaru Odewoil *Gehenna the Worm *General Liang Telfair *General Mohmar Nagama *General Phillip Hedgecat *Hal Kennedy *Harvid the Hedgefox *Hassan the Gluttonous Crocodile *Henry the Hedgehog *Henry James the Hedgemouse *Henry James the Mutant Cat *Herakles the Elk *Herakles the Hedgecat *Herakles the Hedgehog *Hercules Baker (Hedgehog, father of Grax Baker) *Hercules the Cat *Hermes Raiden (Bandicoot) *Higoshi Nurosama *Hillard Ducth *Honnu the Hybrid *Horning Keyogh *Hugo the Satellite Moth *Hugo the Welsh Hedgefox *Iangeon the Echidna *Ice the Hedgehog *Ignatio the Panda Blademaster *J'onn the Banded Marquis Butterfly *Jack the Planetary Spirit *Jack the Fohuahua (Fox/Chihuahua hybrid) *Jacqueline O'Day *James Patrick Hedgehog *James the Catidna *James the Chimecho *James the Eared Seal *James the Echidna *James the Fox *James the Hedgehog *James the Hedgemorph *James the Hedgerabbit *James the Palau Nautilus *James the Salamence *James the Seedrian *Janwillem the Fox *Jason the Hedgehog *Jay the White Lineblue Butterfly *Jeff the Satellite Moth *Jeffrey the Minerva Owl Hedgefly (Hedgehog/Butterfly hybrid) *Jim the Doombird *Jim the Koala *Jimmy the Cat *Jimmy the Catcoon (Cat/Raccoon hybrid) *Jimmy the Fire Spirit *Jimmy the Flame Boar *Jimmy the Forest Giant Owl Butterfly *Jimmy the Fox *Jimmy the Hedgoala (Hedgehog/Koala hybrid) *Jimmy the Panda *Jimmy the Pyrohog *Jimmy the Satellite Moth *Jimmy the Scarce Bamboo Page Butterfly *Jimmy the Seedrian *JOE *Joe the Dall Sheep *Joe the Mahirim *Joe the Panda *John Bend (Foxwolf) *John Nah *John the Muskrat *Johnny the Light Spirit *Joke Mirror *Jolt the Creator *Jonah the Sea Cow *Jonathan the Large Hedge Blue Butterfly *Jonathan the Scottish Terrier *Josephus the Japanese Flash Butterfly *Kai the Hedgehog *Kent Morrison (Tallow from Final Fantasy XII) *Kent Sierra (Rafflesia from Final Fantasy VI) *Kevin the Phantom *Kha-Ef-Re the Magician *Kilian the Grotle *Killa the Kadabra *Kilowog the Moth *Kilowog the Hedgehog *King Jack of Spades *Kirk Monroe (Hedgidna) *Kirk the Hedgehog *Kisuke Lagren *Kole the Sea Lion *Komissar Garten Jones (Hedgecat) *Kreon the Hedgehog *Kugo Noni *Kurt the Butterfly (Japanese Flash butterfly) *Kyle the Hedgidna *Leah O'Brian (Fox) *Lee the Vagrant Butterfly *Leland Arganth *Lena the Unknown *Linda the Juniper Hairstreak Butterfly *Lois Furr *Lois Golden *Lois the Cat *Lois the Chameleon *Lois the Cyborg Echidna *Lois the Delibird *Lois the Demon *Lois the Dog *Lois the Ewe *Lois the Flying Squirrox (Flying squirrel/fox hybrid) *Lois the Fox *Lois the Ghost Demon *Lois the Hedgecat *Lois the Hedgecat *Lois the Hedgehog *Lois the Hedgehog *Lois the Lava Monster *Lois the Mechahog (Mechanized Hedgehog, possible Robian) *Lois the Palmking Butterfly *Lois the Pika *Lois the Rat *Lois the Squirrel *Lois the Tribeland Bear *Lois the Vamp Adept *Lois the Zombie *Lola the Foxbat *Lord Gerald the Echidna *Lord Havoc Porcucat (Porcupine/Cat hybrid) *Lord Helspont Hedgefox *Lord Saturn (Hedgecat) *Lord Solara (Tapir) *Lori the Apple Fox *Lori the Jungle Glory Butterfly *Lucas the Rabbit *Lucas the Red Wolf *Lucas the Solar Foxmonk (Solar-aligned fox-chipmunk hybrid) *Lucius the Chaoshog *Lucius the Echidna *Lucius the Hedgehog *Lucius the Hedgerabbit *Luigi the Echibbit (Echidna/Rabbit Hybrid) *Lyla the Echibbit (Echidna/Rabbit Hybrid) *Lyle the Hedgeberman (Hedgehog/Doberman Hybrid) *Lynx the Hedgehog *Lynx the Cat *M'Dahna the Dog *Mace Sims (Raccoon) *Mad Mod *Madam Morpheus (Mechanized Hedgecat) *Madame Diablo (Red/Yellow Chao) *Madman (Glameow) *Magno the Fox *Maja the Hedgehog *Major Hubert Echidna *Major William Rider (Tunnelhog) *Malet the Fox *Mama Madame Hedgehog *Mammitu the Green Anaconda *Mammoth the Tribeland Bear *Mammoth "Mutt" the Leatherwing *Manchester the Lynx *Manhunter the Foxret (Fox/Ferret hybrid) *Marie the Silver Y Butterfly *Marilyn the Aquahog *Marisol the Hedgewolf *Mario Phillips (Seedrian) *Mark the Hariyama *Marta the Dog *Martha Dietrich (Hedgeverine, Hedgehog/Wolverine hybrid) *Martha the Cryohog *Martha the Dark Judy Butterfly *Martha the Falcon *Martha the Hedgecat *Martha the Hedgerat *Martha the Leafhog *Martin the Shadowhog *Martler the Drakel *Marty the Fox *Mary Savage (Hedgepanda) *Mary Stone (Fafnir from Final Fantasy VI) *Mary the Two-Bear *Masaki Feith *Masquerade the Ice Commander (From Final Fantasy V) *Master-Tek (Dog) *Master Man (Centaur) *Master Summoner (Fenine) *Match the Lamia (from Final Fantasy XI) *Matt the Mad Ogre (from Final Fantasy IV) *Matthew Allen (Nessaea Butterfly) *Maude McCreary (Skunk Ape) *Max the Harvester (from Final Fantasy VI) *Maxie Plazcheck (Flying Squirrel) *Maxine the Hedgehog *Maxwell Blizzard (Toxicroak) *Maxwell the Undying Wolverine *Mayor Fleming Leafhog *Meanstreak *Mechanikat *Megan Douglas (Dog) *Megan Lilett (Giant Snake) *MegaScience the Mecha Wolf *Meloni the Dragolf (Dragon/Wolf hybrid) *Merayn Baltar (Wildcat) *Mercy the Squirrel *Merriwether the Destroyer *Miasma Clark (Rabbit) *Michael Le Vasage (Mongoose/Snake hybrid) *Mick the Elk *Micron the Empoleon *Mikalos Moskvin *Milia-El Le Gort *Milkman (Echidna) *Millard the Cat *Miss Mina Sinclair (Hedgecoon) *Miss Miracle Norbert (Cranidos) *Mister Scott Atom (Hedgewarthog) *MM-56 "Mad Monk" (Robot) *Mind-Master (Rigger the Hynea) *Ming the Hedgehog *Morris Sims (Mobianised Typhlosion) *Mutt Hifton *Nana the Mackerel *Narunosuke the Master Robo (monster from MapleStory) *Nelliel the Hedgehog *Nikolai Cherdenko *Nikolai the Hamster *Nikolai the Hedgehog *Nolwenn Rozenn *Norman the Cavezard *Norman the Yellow Jack *Nuvu Fimbo the Spear *Orihime the Hedgecat *Park the Hedgecat *Patrick the Leatherjacket *Paul the Tribeland Bear *Paya the Amberjack *Phil the Hedgehog *Querl the Cyber Creeperhog *Rebecca the Parakeet *Retsu the Stump (Monster from MapleStory, although anthropomorphized) *Ricardo the Wolf *Richard the Hedgehog *Robert Slavik *Robert the hedgehog *RR-4 "Nash" (Robot) *Rusaburo Giuli *Scar the Dog *Scouarge the Hedgehog *Sedna the Rat *Sheldon the parakeet *Shinzo Dane *Sho the Foxlion *Sierra the Echidna *Sothy Chenda *Suresh the Saiyan-Hedgehog *Terry the Hedgehog *Thaddeus the Butterfly *Thomas the Hedgehog *Tyler Chanphi *Typhoon the Hedgechidcatfox *Tyson Medalex *Vandalia the Great Blue Windrunner *Vendeta the Hedgehog *Willy the Hedgecrane (Hedgehog-Crane hybrid (bird crane, not mechanical crane) *Victor the Large Spotted Flat Butterfly *Yachiru Choji *Yammy Dosu *Yoruichi Jirobo *Yoshino the Hedgehog Being Processed :These pages have been requested to have a basic page design provided